No One Would Dare
by A.R.Fiddle
Summary: what will happen if the Almighty visits the morisato residence? read to find out! Rated T for Language. Will be M later, when I finish the latter chappies.
1. Chapter 1: Encountering

Disclaimer:

I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

"No One Would Dare"

Chapter 1

"Encountering"

It was a lovely morning at the temple. The sound of chirping birds, warm sunlight, and the wind breeze filled the Morisato residence with such audacity that it seemed that it was heaven.

And indeed it was heaven. For goddesses lived in it. Or if you think about it.

And so the story begins.

"It has been a 4 years since my daughter went down to earth." Kami-sama pondered as he was sitting in his throne, or would you call it an office.

"I have been changing heaven to meet the standards of the mortal realm. After all, I rule earth up to this moment, and to think that I am He, the creator of the universe, The Almighty, the one that ruled over the mortal plain. And to think we are imitating the mortals.

"Well I created them for a reason. For the mortals are a slice of me, made from my own image, and the ability to choose their destiny, not like us." Kami-sama sighed at the thought of his own creation.

"Hmm. I wonder, since I have nothing to do, I think I would visit my lovely daughters. I would like to know this Keiichi better." Kami-sama stood up from his chair, and called his secretary.

"Maya, I will be going on a little vacation. Check my schedule.

"My Lord, as of today, your schedule is free. If you would do the necessary paperwork which will appear on your desk now, you would be able to go to the mortal plain for one heaven month." Maya said, with a sense of glee in her voice.

"I understand." Kami-sama said, looking at the pile of paper work in front of him.

"Very well." and with that, Kami-sama turned off the intercom.

"Hmm.. I should get started. I have been missing Belldandy's cooking since she left heaven.." Kami-sama pondered while he furiously signed the papers in front of Him.

"Belldandy, I will be working late tonight, so please don't wait for me." Keiichi said to his Goddess.

"Keiichi-san? Why have you been working late this past month? I don't want you to tire yourself." Belldandy said, obviously worrying about Keiichi.

"Belldandy, it's alright. This is the last night of me working late. I promise." Keiichi said. It has been four years since Belldandy came to him, and everyday seemed like pure eternity to him. He has been grateful to God that he allowed such a thing to happen. He began daydreaming of how Belldandy came to him for the first time.

"I want a Goddess like you to stay by my side forever!" Keiichi said to the Goddess that was in front of him.

And with that, he came to his present self. "Belldandy, I will be going now. See you later." Keiichi said.

"Okay, Keiichi-san, please take care of yourself." Belldandy still worrying about her love.

Keiichi has been working non-stop for the past month. And now, he has enough funds to buy Belldandy a ring. Yes, a ring. He has been thinking of proposing to Belldandy since last year, but since he was so damn cowardice that he could not muster a single sentence let alone think about the situation. But today was different, as he walked to his bike. "I am going to ask her! Tomorrow!" Said Keiichi out loud. But to his surprise, Urd was standing there, as usual.

Urd had been taking walks around the temple everyday now, thinking what to do with her immortal life. Sometimes she thinks of her past loves, including a certain 'plum-tree spirit.' Urd decided to walk past Keiichi's bike and then re-enter the house to do some major drinking when she heard Keiichi scream.

"So K, what are you gonna ask Belldandy? Tell Urd-sama." said Urd, in a devlish kind of way.

"Nothing! I am just going to tell Belldandy that I would like to have fish tomorrow!" Keiichi lied, obviously. With his face beet red.  
"You are lying to Urd, Keiichi. Don't do such things, or I will be forced to use this!" Urd obviously mad, conjuring a lightning bolt at her hand. "If you don't tell me what are you really gonna tell my sister, I will give you THE WORST possible punishment I can ever think of!" Urd said. "So tell me right now, or you won't be able to go to work today!"

Keiichi, thinking of the punishment Urd can give, shuddered told Urd the truth.

"So, you finally have the courage to ask her huh? How are you gonna do it? Hmm? c'mon! I want details!" Urd said.

"I don't know yet. Just trust me on this one okay? And since you know my plan, can you help me?" Keiichi said.

"Hmm... If it's about my sister, then its okay, I guess." Urd said, feeling important.

"I want you to keep Skuld occupied tomorrow evening. Just for 30 minutes. Please? I'll buy you the finest sake I can find if you do it.. Please? I really need to be alone with her."

"Sure Kei, no problem. But the sake, don't forget it! Or I'll still give you an Urd Bolt Special!"

"Yes, I'm off. Bye." And with that, keiichi rode off from his bike.

"Maya, I have completed all the paperwork here. Whence can I depart?" Kami-sama said to Maya.

"You may depart anytime you wish my Lord. Please tell your servant what would the Lord want to bring on his departure?" Maya said.

"I would you like you to do this Maya..." Kami-sama said, a little excited.

Maya gasped at the thought of such an assignment that Kami-sama gave her, but said, "Are you sure my Lord?"

"Yes I am. Just send my things over at the Morisato residence when I arrive there. I just want to impress my daughter what a father she has."

"Yes my Lord. At once." Maya said, turning off the intercom, and called on her phone.

Keiichi woke up with a headache. He had worked so badly yesterday that he passed out again on the porch of the house. It must have been Belldandy who carried him to his room, seeing that Belldandy was asleep by his side... "Huh? I must be dreaming.. Better go sleep some more.." Keiichi murmured. But then he realized that it was not a dream, but a reality. Coming to his senses, he would do what he normally does.

"Belldandy! What are you doing here?" Keiichi said, his face was so red that you would mistake him for a radish.

"Good Morning Keiichi-san." Belldandy said. She knew now that Keiichi was blushing. Not like before that she made a mistake and thought that Keiichi was sick. She enjoyed every moment that she has with Keiichi. But to be sure, and of course, she loved teasing her love, so she said,

"Are you sick Keiichi-san?" Belldandy looking rather naive.

"I'm going to take a shower! Bye!" Keiichi said, going straight towards the door.

Belldandy didn't bother about Keiichi's recent action with her. After all, it has been already four years that Keiichi and she lived together. But she loved teasing. In her own kind of way, it was fun for her. She dismissed the thought and started to go to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Keiichi and her sisters.

"Hmm... Should I take Sleipnir with me? Too formal. Should I take a good earth ride? Hmm... I don't think that a floating black Mercedes would be normal.. Hmm.. Maybe a motorcycle? I think that Keiichi would be mocked that Belldandy's father is a biker.. Hmm.. What should I do?" Kami-sama pondered in his room, obviously trying to look his best. Kami-sama was wearing his robes now, and fixed his eye, so that he wouldn't look like a pirate wearing an eye-patch. "I know! I'll just use the gate! No one would ever know! And of course, I am Kami-sama, Class 0, creator, unrestricted license! I could pretty much do whatever I want! And with that, Kami-sama vanished from his room and went to the gate.

It had seemed forever to wait for the right moment. But it was now or never. Urd took Skuld to the farthest ice cream shop to keep her occupied, and now he had Belldandy all to himself. As he checked the ring that was secretly on his pocket.

"It's a very beautiful ring kei, I'm sure Bell will say yes." Urd said, looking obviously excited at the fact that Keiichi was growing up now. After all, Urd saw his past, and it was not an exciting past. Being bullied at high school, and when he went to college, his luck seemed to have run out. Even though he had a very kind heart, his kindness seemed not replaced with happiness, but regardless of the fact that he was mocked at college, he remained humble and content with his life, and just accepted his fate. After all, that personality of Keiichi made him worthy of a wish from the heavens, and with that personality, she was able to make her immortal life more worthwhile.

"Please don't tell anyone that I am on vacation, Maya, or the council will have a say at this." Kami-sama said to His secretary.

"Of course my Lord, After all, since when did you take a vacation? Every god and goddess needs a little time off work. And it has been since you created the mortal realm did you take a rest..." Maya was about to say more when Kami-sama interrupted her.

"The thing I asked you, Is it ready?" Kami-sama said.

"Yes my Lord, the thing would be sent to the morisato residence when you arrive." Maya said.

"Well then? If all preparations are ready, then start the gate." Kami-sama said to Maya.

"At once my Lord" Maya said, and the place seemed to be covered with a pink color.

"Enjoy your vacation my Lord." Maya said to Kami-sama, who was about to depart.

"I will Maya, I will." Kami-sama said, and with that, Kami-sama vanished.

"Belldandy?" Keiichi asked. Keiichi was gonna pop the question, but could not express how. Belldandy was his first girlfriend, and tonight, he was gonna be her last, if she agrees of course. 'How can she agree? She is a goddess!' Keiichi thought of that, but immediately dismissed it, it was now, or never again.

"Yes Keiichi-san?" Belldandy answered. Keiichi was of an aura of orange, indicating that he was nervous. He was always like this when he was trying to tell her of something serious. And she thought that something must be wrong.

"Can you believe it? It has been four years since we first met Belldandy." Keiichi said.

"Yes." Belldandy replied, looking concerned. What if Keiichi was acting so nervous tonight because he does not want me anymore? And tries to break the contract tonight? Oh no! She had already fallen in love with keiichi, and will break her heart if Keiichi breaks their contract.

"It had been fun Belldandy, and to think we could count the number of times we went on a date. You know Bell, I am very happy I made that wish. And if you would let me make this little mistake, then everything would be fine." Keiichi said, obviously sounding serious now, which Belldandy worry more.

"What are you trying to say Keiichi-san?" Belldandy asked. She was worried now. What if her assumptions were true? Then, she would face it. If Keiichi didn't want her by his side anymore, then she would leave. "Bell, I love you! Will you marry me?"

Belldandy was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Keiichi was holding a platinum ring in his hands, 'so that's why he was working late all this month.'

She shakingly took the ring and put it in her finger. Not giving any answer, she kissed Keiichi, and it was wonderful, for it was their first kiss, she felt so happy, not even the god of happiness would make her happy as of this moment.. Suddenly she realized that she didn't give an answer, and immediately broke the kiss.

"Yes Keiichi-san! I will marry you! Yes!" Belldandy said, crying, and hugged Keiichi.

"I love you Bell." Keiichi said, Feeling very happy that his goddess accepted his love.

"I love you too, Kei." Belldandy said, still crying of the fact that they were engaged now.

"Thank you bell, for accepting a mortal like me.." Keiichi obviously self-pitied himself.

"Shush, don't say such a thing. I am the one who should thank you, for accepting my love that I tried and will try to show you every day." Belldandy said, and they shared another kiss.

Suddenly, a light came from the heavens, a pinkish light which engulfed the whole garden. Belldandy immediately broke the kiss when she felt a sense of high power coming from a distance.

"Who is coming at this time of night?" keiichi asked. Obviously knowing the light coming from above. It was the same light that tried to take Belldandy away from him. But this time someone was coming.

"I do not know Kei, maybe Peorth?" Belldandy seemed to wonder who would visit them from the heavens now.

The light dissipated, and a man became visible. He had long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the most glorious robes that seemed he was God.

"Kami-sama!" Immediately Belldandy bowed at her feet when she saw the man who was in front of her.

"What the F-! Kami-sama!"

To be continued...

Authors Notes:

This is not my first time to write fan fiction. I just wanted to make it up to my Harry Potter readers. That's why I made this fanfic. Anyways, if you have any questions, just e-mail me. And DEFINITELY, I will finish this, and I hope that you like my first chappie!

Till Then,

Ja ne!

Keii-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Man to God talk

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:**

I was inspired to make this through the influence of my dear cousin.  
I am a real fan of ah my goddess, I have watched the OVA, the movie, ah my goddess TV season 1, and ah my goddess sorezore no tsubasa (season 2). I will definitely be at a halt from sorezore episode 14, so sentaro will be also here in my fic, so you will also read some taken from the movie and some taken from season 1 and so forth.

**Fan Notes:**

_**Belldandy-Lover:**_ Thank you for reading, I will definitely write more.

_**Brighte:**_ Thank you for giving the 10/10 rating, it really warms my heart.

_**halfbreed1221:**_ I don't know if I could see you the latest chappie, why don't you put me on author alerts?

_**animeboy-12:**_ Just read this chappie dude, you'll definitely enjoy this.

And so, on with the chappie!

Keii-chan

_Last time on No One Would Dare..._

"Who is coming at this time of night?" Keechi asked. obviously knowing the light coming from above. it was the same light that tried to take Belldandy away from him. But this time someone was coming.

"I do not know Kei, maybe Peorth?" Belldandy seemed to wonder who would visit them from the heavens now.

The light dissipated, and a man became visible. He had long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the most glorious robes that seemed he was God.

"Kami-sama!" Immediately Belldandy bowed at her feet when she saw the man who was in front of her.

"What The F-! Kami-sama!"

**No One Would Dare**

_Chapter 2_

_**"Man to God Talk"**_

"Morning." Keiichi thought as he woke up. Belldandy insisted that he moved in to her room since they were already engaged, and still he couldn't see the fact that he is now sleeping with a goddess. Not that he does not mind of course, but the fact of making love with a goddess seems to inappropriate to him. And of course, someone already moved to his room. And with that, he recalled what happened last night...

Kami-sama woke up from a nice sleep last night, he had not had slept since he rested in a few millennia.

"Hmm... that Keiichi already proposed to my daughter last night." Kami-sama thought of the fact that he intruded in such a beautiful moment. "Well it's about time! I was tired of watching them always walking and doing nothing but talk! It's nice that my daughter has fallen in love. But why with that Keiichi? I should get a talk with this guy during breakfast." Kami-sama thought, and with that, he went out of Keiichi's room.

Belldandy was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as usual. She was definitely smiling this morning, for Keiichi and she were already engaged to be married.

"Oh Keiichi, little by little, my wish is becoming true." Belldandy said as she cooked breakfast, not knowing that Kami-sama is already inside the kitchen.

"My child, are you happy with him?" Kami-sama said, revealing his presence in the room.

"Kami-sama!" Belldandy exclaimed, trying to bow down at the creator.

"No need for formality Bell. Remember, I'm on vacation." Kami-sama said to her lovely daughter.

"Father." Belldandy seemed disapproving but Kami-sama cut her in mid air.

"Bell, you know, that Keiichi... Do you... Love him?" Kami-sama asked.

"Yes father," Belldandy answered almost instantly. "I love him more than anything, even if I lose my Goddess powers, I would gladly sacrifice it for him."

"You know that he is a mortal Bell, and you know that goddesses and mortals sometimes don't get together." Kami-sama exclaimed.

"I know father that is why we are going to try everything to make this possible. I do not care anymore, I love Keiichi, and it does not matter and for me, it's just a minor problem." Belldandy said, defending her love for Keiichi.

"You have passed my test, child. That is why I also wanted to have a vacation. I wanted to know if you really love Keiichi, not treating him as some kind of toy to play with. And since you went through the gate of judgment that I made, I will definitely give you my blessing."

"Father! I thank you... For accepting my Keiichi..." Belldandy said, almost about to jump to Kami-sama.

"You are most definitely welcome child. Another of my reasons why I had a vacation is I miss your cooking! Will breakfast be ready soon?" Kami-sama said.

Not aware of the situation that arose, Belldandy shouted.

"Oh my! Breakfast! I haven't started on it!"

Urd woke up from another hangover. She had been drinking like haywire last night. Skuld saw Sentaro last night and decided to join him instead of her. Very awful.

"That brat." Urd thought. "I'm trying the best to make her like me a little and maybe get the respect that I deserve... Oh well, I guess I should go to the kitchen and start with my daily chore of walking..."

As Urd floated to the kitchen, she saw a guy helping her sister, and by the robes that the man was wearing, she immediately bowed and said.

"Kami-sama! What are you doing here? I didn't know that you came!" Urd shouted. And with that, Skuld came out of her room.

Skuld had fun last night. She and Sentaro had been going out for 3 years now. And she must admit she feels the same way like her Big Sister does for Keiichi.

"But I still hate him! Taking Big Sis from me..." Skuld thought.

Then she heard Urd shout from the kitchen about Kami-sama.

"I better go check it out." Skuld mumbled to herself as she exited her room.

"Papa. What brings you here on earth?" Urd said as she is obviously surprised at Kami-sama's presence on earth.

"Well Urd, I decided to take a little vacation, and where else would I go but visit my daughters?" Kami-sama said, looking proud as he said 'visit my daughters.'

"If that's what papa says, then it's okay... Thanks for visiting us." Urd said, as she turned to Belldandy.

"Sister, how was last night?" Urd looking devilish as she asked Belldandy.

"Sister, can I tell you at breakfast? I'm sure that Kei and I would like to make an announcement there." Belldandy said to her 'I want to know everything even the details' sister.

"What are you going to announce Big Sis?" Skuld said as she entered the room. Obviously not noticing Kami-sama helping Belldandy make breakfast.

"We will tell you at breakfast Skuld, please be patient." Belldandy said, "Oh my, I'd better go wake up Kei, he would probably want to eat breakfast now. Excuse me everyone. Ne-san, could you take the food to the dining room? Thank you. If you would excuse me father." Belldandy said, as she was about to exit the kitchen.

Skuld was shocked. She couldn't believe that Kami-sama was here at their little abode.

"Daddy! you're here! what are you doing here? I missed you so much!" Skuld jumped to Kami-sama, obviously sobbing at the fact that her Dad was here.

"I'm on vacation Skuld. I want to take a break from all the hard work." Kami-sama said as he carried Skuld on His back. "C'mon Skuld, let's go to the dining room, I've been waiting forever to taste Belldandy's cooking yet again...

"Kei? Breakfast is ready." Belldandy said quite cheerfully when she entered their room.

"Bell, are you sure about this?" Keiichi said, his face looking somewhat concerned.

"Sure about what Kei?" Belldandy asked.

"About us. Staying together in one room." Keiichi said.

"Of course my love. I am definitely sure with it. Why Kei? Are you embarrassed of me?" Belldandy said sadly.

"Of course not! It's just that the idea of sleeping with a goddess seems too big for me." Keiichi said while scratching his head.

"Oh Kei, I never thought that you felt that way. You know Kei; I am your fiancée now. So I think it's about time for us to move to the next step right?" Belldandy said. "So when you're ready, please come to the dining room okay? We have to announce our engagement to everyone."

"Yes Bell. I love you!" Keiichi said as he was standing up.

"I love you too." Belldandy said, moving to Keiichi, and giving him a kiss.

"Well well, aren't we having a good time there Keiichi." Urd said. "Well, breakfast is served, so get your butts on the dining room! Papa is already waiting." And with that, Urd left.

And the two went together to the dining room.  
-

"The food is absolutely magnificent Bell." Kami-sama said. "As expected from you, it really fits my taste."

"Thank you father." Belldandy said. "Everyone, Kei and I have an announcement to make. Keiichi-san and I are already engaged to be married."

Urd seemed not surprised, since she already knew. Kami-sama knows all about this of course, but Skuld is not happy about it.

"How could you Keiichi? Why would you ask Big Sis to marry you?" Skuld said, as she was going to pull out a Skuld-bomber when Kami-sama stopped her.

"Skuld, is this how you treat Kei-boy? I think that it's not appropriate for a goddess to do such things. I forbid such an event to happen at my presence. Understand?"

"But Daddy, it's wrong! He deserves a punishment for doing such a thing!" Skuld said angrily.

"If I made Sentaro do the same thing to you as you are what you are going to do to kei-boy, would you like it?" Kami-sama said, pulling out a device from his pocket.

Upon seeing the device that kami-sama held, as if on cue, Skuld hid her bomb and said, "I'm sorry Keiichi. I didn't mean it. I'm Just scared that you are going to take Big Sis from us."

"I'm not taking away your sister from all of you Skuld. It's just I love your sister so much, and I want to express my love for her. Just as you express your feelings for Sentaro." Keiichi said. Belldandy was looking at him with happiness.

And with that, Kami-sama pocketed the device he held.

"Kei-boy, I want to talk with you. Can we?" Kami-sama said.

"Yes kami-sama..." Keiichi was obviously scared of the fact that he was going to talk not just to Belldandy's father, but the Almighty. The Creator of all things, the ruler of earth and heaven.

"Belldandy," Kami-sama said. "Would you mind taking my luggage to my room?"

"Yes father. Please don't be harsh with Kei," Belldandy said.

"I don't know, I just want to know if he really is worthy of such a prize." Kami-sama said as he was standing up. "Kei-boy, are you coming or not? Let's talk outside."

"Yes kami-sama..." Keiichi said.

Keiichi was absolutely nervous as He and Kami-sama sat in front of the porch. He didn't know what to say, absolutely speechless, more like scared and speechless is the word to use. Breaking the silence, Kami-sama spoke.

"Kei-boy, do you love my daughter?"

"Yes kami-sama... I really do." Keiichi said, stuttering.

"You know, let's not be formal. Just call me whatever you want." Kami-sama said.

"Um... I really don't know what to call you kami-sama." Keiichi said.

"Well, just not too formal. okay?" Kami-sama said. with the poker face look that looked so caring yet you cannot tell his emotions.

"Yes, sir." Keiichi said.

"Hmm... Still a little bit formal, but 'sir' would be just fine." Kami-sama said. "Seeing that you are not lying when you told me that you loved her brings me to my next question. What can you give my daughter? Can you be sure that you can satisfy her needs?"

Keiichi thought for a while, sipped the tea that was beside him and said, "I can't give Bell everything sir, I am just a poor man. I am not handsome, just an average person. I am even not a god. That sir is what I am still thinking about as of this moment." Keiichi said.

"It's alright, Kei-boy. I know. I see your humbleness, and I am proud of you. One last question." Kami-sama said. "When you said 'I want a goddess like you to be with me forever' to my daughter, what were you thinking?"

"Seeing such a beautiful girl in front of me, I thought, This was so surreal. I even thought that it was nearly impossible. At first, I thought that my sempais were making fun of me by sending a girl to me and record everything that I was saying, and yet, something inside of me just told me that she really was a goddess, and it was real to wish one thing to her. With all of that in mind, I decided if she was real, so I said 'I want a goddess like you to stay with me forever'. That was really what I wanted, deep inside my heart. and also wanted to make sure that it was real... I'm sorry sir if I took away your daughter. But these four years, and every day that passed by, my love for Belldandy grew. I really don't want her to leave."

"Hmm... I see why Belldandy loves you so much. You are pure of heart. You know what Kei-boy? Your wish will come true. You will have Belldandy 'forever'.

"How is that possible sir? I'm just human." Keiichi said.

"All will be revealed in time kei-boy. But for the meantime, I have something to ask you." And with that, Kami-sama motioned for his room.

As they entered Kami-sama's room, Keiichi was shocked at what he saw...

"Now kei-boy, this is what I want you to do..." Kami-sama said, as he closed the door...

To Be Continued.

What did Kami-sama ask Keiichi to do? Hmmm... Cliffie! Read, Review. Try to guess. Till next time,

Ja ne!

Keii-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Music in the Key of G

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:**

I was inspired to make this through the influence of my dear cousin. And through my eternal love for my girlfriend, Jhannel-Lyn. This is for you my honey!

I am a real fan of ah my goddess, I have watched the OVA, the movie, ah my goddess TV season 1, and ah my goddess sorezore no tsubasa (season 2). I will definitely be at a halt from sorezore episode 14, so sentaro will be also here in my fic, so you will also read some taken from the movie and some taken from season 1 and so forth.

I really need your comments and suggestions. Just click on 'Go' on the submit review on the bottom of the page, and just write what you think about the story. I wish that people that read only and not review go to Hild for eternity! Kidding. Just Read and Review. Thanks!

Ja ne!

**Fan Notes:**

**halfbreed2121:** Just be patient, Here is the chappie.

**anime-boy-12:** thanks. I really put a lot of heart on this fic.

**Inspired-Seeker:** I will try my best to correct the grammatical errors. Being 19, It's hard and doing this on notepad, makes it harder to correct the grammar. thanks for the review! hope I will see more of your reviews on this fic.  
now, on with the story.

_**Last time on No One Would Dare...**_

"Hmm... I see why Belldandy loves you so much. You are pure of heart. You know what Kei-boy? Your wish will come true. You will have Belldandy 'forever'.

"How is that possible sir? I'm just human." Keiichi said.

"All will be revealed in time kei-boy. But for the meantime, I have something to ask you." And with that, Kami-sama motioned for his room.  
As they entered Kami-sama's room, Keiichi was shocked at what he saw...

"Now kei-boy, this is what I want you to do..." Kami-sama said, as he closed the door...

_**"No One Would Dare"**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**"Music In the Key of G"**_

_**Keiichi was shocked at what Kami-sama did to his old room. There was now a sign "Kami-Sama's Office extension" at the front of the door. Then he saw it. It was like an extension of heaven.**_

"This must be Belldandy's doing, as I assigned her to fix my room. The dimensional patterns are almost flawless." Kami-sama said.

"You know Kei-boy, even if it means I am on vacation, doesn't mean I have to be away from the office. After all, I look after all of you. That's why your old room looks like my office up in heaven."

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Keiichi said to Kami-sama.

"Hmm... Sure, You are my future-son-in-law right?" Kami-sama said.  
Keiichi shuddered at the thought that his father-in-law would be the creator of the universe, but quickly dismissed the thought when he noticed that Kami-sama was waiting.

"Sir, What is that room in the back? After all, I never recalled my room being this big." Keiichi asked. Pointing at the room at the back of the office."

"Oh, that... Hmm... Well I guess I should tell you. This dimension is what I wanted. I instructed Maya, my secretary to put this when I arrive and pick the room. That is my studio." Kami-sama said.  
"Studio? Like for creating stuff?" Keiichi asked.

"No. I do that by pure will. That is a music studio Kei-Boy. It has everything! A complete Drum-set, when I say complete, I mean complete. 26 cymbals, 2 chimes, two bass drums, 6 tom-toms, 2 snares. A 6 string bass guitar and mind you, the bass guitar is beautiful. It wouldn't be invented after a few thousand millennia or so. An electric guitar, and also, this is the same. This is my favorite. An acoustic guitar that was made at the time of Beethoven. I the wood is exquisite. A mixer, of course, a 100 channel mixer and 25 speakers." Kami-sama said, being excited at the thought of describing his musical studio. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sorry sir. But I don't know how to play any instrument." Keiichi said bluntly.

"That is why I am HERE! The way to a goddess heart is through music! That is how I got... Hmmm... Nevermind... That is my assignment to you. Prove to me that you are worthy of Belldandy by singing to her. You can choose any song that was created here on earth. And you may pick the instrument of your choice." Kami-sama said.

"Sir, I really don't know how to play anything really." Keiichi said.

"Then you must learn! I give you one earth month. If you don't accomplish this, I will not give you my blessing." Kami-sama said.

"A month? Sir, It takes years to learn an instrument!" Keiichi said.

"Then you'd better start now!" Kami-sama said, pointing to the room.

"Oh boy..." Keiichi said as he and Kami-sama walked to the room.

Belldandy was quite worried. Keiichi and Kami-sama hadn't exited his room since breakfast. It was now night and she wanted to enter the room but doubting that she wouldn't get an entry.

"I have to try." Belldandy said, walking towards Kami-sama's room.  
"Father, may I enter?" Belldandy said outside the room.

As if the door was automatic, the door slided. revealing a pathway. Then a voice suddenly spoke. You may enter Belldandy.

Belldandy walked the enormous pathway that seemed forever. She finally reached another door. She opened it and there was an office.

"Belldandy." Kami-sama said.

"Father, Dinners ready. If you would like to join us please do so. By the way, Where is my Keiichi?" Belldandy said.

"He is currently on an assignment that I gave him. I will tell him that you told us that dinner is ready." Kami-sama said, still sitting at his chair.

"Father, please don't be harsh on him, I don't want to lose him because my father shooed him away." Belldandy said.

"Fear not Belldandy. I just want to see his dedication and devotion to you. I want the best for my daughters. It's not that hard of an assignment, I am certain that he could do it in no time." Kami-sama said. "By the way, It is also a test if he truly loves you and if he deserves my gift."

"Father, I trust you completely. But allow me this one little mistake. By any chance, can I know what gift would you give Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.

"Belldandy, you know the wish that he made? I haven't granted it completely you see. Part of it is what I granted, and the other part would be granted if the love between you two are true as well as pure. My child, analyze the wish. You are a Goddess. You should know the meaning of his wish."

And with that, Keiichi's wish suddenly could be heard.

"I want a goddess like you to stay by my side forever."

"Oh my! I didn't know! Father, do what you must with my Keiichi. But I am sure that he loves me more than anything in this entire world. I trust him, and he would pass this exam that you bestowed upon him." Belldandy said.

"I see... you have put your faith on him. Well then, We will be at the dining room at exactly 5 earth minutes. So go, Belldandy. And, I am happy for you." Kami-sama said.

"Thank you Father." And with that, Belldandy exited the room.  
Kami-sama then entered the studio seeing that Keiichi is now learning different songs by using chords that He taught him.

"That's very good Kei-boy, you are a fast learner! I like that. In no time you can play this song to Belldandy." Kami-sama said, holding a piece of paper in His hand, showing it to Keiichi.

"But this is already advanced plucking sir! and It even has a guitar solo! I really can't do this in a month!" Keiichi exclaimed obviously begging for an extension.

"Kei-Boy, I believe you can. By the way, we have to go to the dining room, so you could take a little break from your practice." Kami-sama said, motioning for the door.

"Bell, that was so delicious!" Keiichi said, complementing Belldandy's cooking.

"Did you like it Kei? I'm glad." Belldandy said.

"Yes Belldandy, you always cook the most exquisite cooking." Kami-sama said, giving a smile to her daughter.

"Thank you father." Belldandy said.

"Well Kei-Boy, off we go. Shall we?" Kami-sama said.

"Yes sir." Keiichi said.

"Where are you going you two? Father, can you give Kei an earth night? Can you give him a little break on his assignment? He really needs sleep." Belldandy said, looking at Keiichi with a worried look.

"Don't worry Belldandy; I will give him all the rest he needs." Kami-sama said, also looking at Keiichi.

And with that, Kami-sama and Keiichi went out of the room.

"Skuld, can you help we wash the dishes?" Belldandy said to Skuld.

"Yes Big Sis! Urd, help Big Sis do the dishes too." Skuld said.

"Hey brat! I have to watch Winter Storm reruns. Why don't you do it?" Urd said.

"You always watch TV! I won't let you!" Skuld said, already carrying a Skuld-Bomb at her hand.

"You want to fight?" Urd said, summoning an Urd-Bolt.

"Ne-san! Skuld! Stop it this instant! If Father finds out that you two are fighting again, and most of all, that you are fighting in his presence, you will get the PUNISHMENT that father always does." Belldandy said, looking at her sisters.

Urd let go of the lightning, and Skuld hid the Skuld Bomb, and proceeded with their activities, very silently, leaving Belldandy all alone.

"Oh well, I should have known that they didn't want to help." Belldandy murmured to herself as she took the dishes to the kitchen.

Keiichi was now practicing the piece that Kami-sama gave him. Little by little he got the intro, but he was having a hard time practicing the stanza and the chorus. Kami-sama was quite shocked that Keiichi was able to learn such difficult notes in just a few earth hours.

"I'm very proud of you Kei-boy!" Kami-sama said. "You got the one fourth of the song easily! You must be musically inclined."

"No sir, I am not musically inclined. If this would please Bell, then I would work hard for it. After all the things that she had done for me, I don't know how to repay her anymore. Her undying kindness, her eternal beauty, makes her worthy of being a goddess. And I hope that this song would please her just a little bit." Keiichi said, still playing the chorus of the song.

Kami-sama saw what he needs to see in Keiichi. A true and pure love for her daughter. Kami-sama smiled at the thought that There are still mortals that exist in the mortal plane.

"Kei-Boy, I like you. Continue with your work." Kami-sama said. But in the back of his mind he had decided that Keiichi is worthy of such a gift. A gift from Him.

After a month, Keiichi got the whole song and polished it many times. He got the guitar solo perfectly and flawlessly. The only problem is how to sing it in front of Belldandy.

"Sir, may I come in?" Keiichi said outside of Kami-sama's room.

"You may enter." A voice said. And with that, the doors opened.

After a 5 minute walk inside the hallway that was made by Kami-sama, He entered the office.

"Kei-boy, What is it?" Kami-sama said, holding his acoustic guitar playing a rock song with ease.

"Sir, Could you help me?" Keiichi said.  
"Hmm... let me guess... You want Me to help you sing the song? or you want me to help you to get my daughter so she could hear the song." Kami-sama asked.

Not surprised at what Kami-sama said, Keiichi replied. "What you said sir, those two. Could you help me sir? Please..." Keiichi was now kneeling in front of Kami-sama at his office.

"Rise Kei-Boy. I will help you. Now go, you will sing the song tonight. After dinner." Kami-sama said.

"Thank you Sir." Keiichi said getting up and about to leave when Kami-sama said;

"You are the one I should thank Kei-boy. Belldandy is lucky to have you, than vice versa. You have showed me courage and patience and whatever that the deities lack." There was a slight pause and said, "you may now go."

"Thank you sir, I don't know what to say." Keiichi said.

"Just love my daughter with all your heart and that is enough for me." Kami-sama said.

And with that, Keiichi left the room.

"Another delicious dinner Belldandy, I really don't know what to say." Kami-sama said. "Belldandy, Keiichi has something to ask you. Kei-Boy?"

"Yes. Belldandy, this past month, Kami-sama taught me to play a little guitar." Keiichi said.

"That's nice Kei. I'm glad for you. Can you show me what you have learned?" Belldandy said.

"Sir, can I borrow your guitar?" Keiichi said.

"Here." Kami-sama said, summoning his acoustic guitar on the ground.

"Here goes nothing... Hope you like it Bell." With that being said, Keiichi began to play.

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that rage in my head_

_You make sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_

_Now and forever I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me I'll try to show you each and every way I can_

_Now and forever I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_

_That I won't be alone anymore_

_And if I'd only known you were there all the time_

_All this time_

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand_

_Now and forever I will be your man_

_Now and forever I will be your man_

With the song finished, Belldandy started to cry. She hugged Keiichi and said,

"I love you Keiichi Morisato! I love you!"

Keiichi put down the guitar and hugged Belldandy back and also said,

"I love you too Bell."

"Well that is a sight for sore eyes." Kami-sama said. "Keiichi, Belldandy, If you don't mind, I would like to say a few words."

Keiichi and the teary-eyed Belldandy sat down and listened to Kami-sama.

"Keiichi, You have showed me what I wanted to expect from you. You have showed me the love that is pure, honest and true. Therefore, you deserve a reward. A reward from me. I will give you the gift that any mortal only dreamed about."

And with that, Kami-sama stood up and chanted a spell.

To Be Continued...

Another Cliffie! Yeah! I couldn't help myself. Read and Review!

Ja Ne!

Keii-Chan


	4. Chapter 4: Cupids? Can there be two?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:**

I was inspired to make this through the influence of my dear cousin. And through my eternal love for my girlfriend, Jhannel Lyn. This is for you my honey!

I am a real fan of ah my goddess, I have watched the OVA, the movie, ah my goddess TV season 1, and ah my goddess sorezore no tsubasa (season 2). I will definitely be at a halt from sorezore episode 14, so sentaro will be also here in my fic, so you will also read some taken from the movie and some taken from season 1 and so forth.

I really need your comments and suggestions. Just click on 'Go' on the submit review on the bottom of the page, and just write what you think about the story. I wish that people that read only and not review go to Hild for eternity! Kidding. Just Read and Review. Thanks!

This story from this chapter will be on the Rating "M." Just read it, and you would understand why I put this fic now on "M."

Ja ne!

_**Last Time on No One Would Dare...**_

With the song finished, Belldandy started to cry. She hugged Keiichi and said,

"I love you Keiichi Morisato! I love you!"

Keiichi put down the guitar and hugged Belldandy back and also said,

"I love you too Bell."

"Well that is a sight for sore eyes." Kami-sama said. "Keiichi, Belldandy, If you don't mind, I would like to say a few words."

Keiichi and the teary-eyed Belldandy sat down and listened to Kami-sama.

"Keiichi, You have showed me what I wanted to expect from you. You have showed me the love that is pure, honest and true. Therefore, you deserve a reward. A reward from me. I will give you the gift that any mortal only dreamed about."

And with that, Kami-sama stood up and chanted a spell.

_**No One Would Dare**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Cupids? Can there be two cupids?**_

Keiichi was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. He finds Belldandy sound asleep beside her. Since they were engaged, Belldandy moved to his room, saying that since they are engaged, they could move to the "next level" in their relationship. He immediately dismissed the thought and woke up his sleeping goddess.

"Bell-chan. Ohayo." Keiichi said, waking up Belldandy.

"Good Morning, Keii-chan." Belldandy said, waking up to the sound of Keiichi's voice.

"Bell-Chan, do you love me?" Keiichi said, looking up to Belldandy.

"For eternity, my Keiichi! for eternity and a day! Why do you ask me such a thing Kei? Do you doubt my undying love for you?" Belldandy asked, looking rather sad.

"No Bell! I never doubted your love for one second! I just wanted to know how much you love me." Keiichi exclaimed.

"Okay... I thought you doubted me Keiichi Morisato! Don't ever do that again!" Belldandy said, teasing Keiichi. And with that, they shared a kiss.

"Keii, How does it feel like?" Belldandy asked him.

"Oh, the gift? It was too much Bell." Keiichi said, and upon saying that, Keiichi began recalling the events that happened that night.

Kami-sama muttered a spell.

_I call upon the spirits of the Land, Air, and Sea._

_Unite together I command thee._

_Make this mere mortal into divine,_

_Fulfill his chosen destiny._

And when Kami-sama finished his spell, Keiichi floated, and was engulfed by a bright light. When the light dissipated, Keiichi reappeared. He was still the same, but different. He still had the black hair, the color of his eyes was still the same, and he was still short. No difference in his clothing also. There was just this noticeable difference in his face. There were markings on his cheeks and on his forehead. Two circles were both at his cheeks and a musical note was on his forehead.

"Bell, do you accept what I've become?" Keiichi asked.

"Keiichi. What Father gave you, means my wish is also fulfilled. You becoming a god mean that I will 'really' be by your side, forever!" Belldandy said. "Having you in my life Keii is like heaven for me. Sharing a day with you makes me very happy, as well as content. I hope you understand me Keii, and forgive me for being so selfish."

"It's ok Bell. I understand. But, come to think about it, what god am I? Keiichi said. "I know that you and your sisters are the Norns, governing the Past, Present, and Future. But what about me?"

"All will be revealed in time Kei-boy." Kami-sama said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Father! I am surprised! why did you teleport to our room..." Belldandy said.

"Relax Belldandy; I am just here to tell you that breakfast is ready. I cooked, for a change. To let you relax. You always cook here. I cooked western food, is that okay with you Kei-Boy?" Kami-sama said.

"Yes sir. It's okay." Keiichi said.

"Well, see you in the dining room. And Kei-Boy, come to my room after breakfast." Having said that, Kami-sama left the room, teleporting back to the dining room.

"Let's go Bell. By the way, I love you." Keiichi said.

"And I love you too. Let's not keep them waiting shall we?" Belldandy said.

And with that, the two left their room.

"It was a very delicious breakfast sir; I never thought that you could cook such delicacies." Keiichi said, praising Kami-Sama's cooking.

"Well, now you know where Belldandy learned how to cook. It's from Me." Kami-sama said, gleaming. "By the way, Kei-Boy, let's go, we have to discuss something."

"Yes sir." Keiichi said.

And with that, Kami-sama and Keiichi left the room, leaving the 3 goddesses.

"Big Sis, do you really love Keiichi?" Skuld asked.

"Of course Skuld, I love him with all my heart and I would spend eternity with him. Now that Father made him one of us, He has also fulfilled my wish. You know Skuld, that he was mortal right? With the fact that I know that he will grow old and eventually die, makes me sad. That he would not be with me forever. But now, Keii will never leave me. And he accepted this, knowing that he will never die, or experience death. By accepting that he is now a god, means that he will see his sister, friends, and everyone else that he knows will die, save him." Belldandy said.

"I see." Skuld said. "Big Sis, I am going to see Sentaro, can I? Please?"

"Of course Skuld, you may." Belldandy said, waving her hand.

And with that, Skuld left the room.

"Belldandy, come to think of it," Urd said. "When did you have a normal date with Keiichi? Your first date was in the influence of the drug, the other was a little normal, but he knows that you would be leaving, the third date was a group date with us, when are you going to have some time alone with him? He is a man you know."

"I really do not know nee-san, Keii never asks for dates you know." Belldandy said bluntly. "He is too scared. I really do not know why, but he gets so nervous when he is with me. I think I will have a talk with him with that tonight."

"You know why he is scared? Because you don't get aggressive with him! I know you already kiss, but when did you move to the 'next level?'" Urd said.

"What next level?" Belldandy asked. Knowing Belldandy, innocence is the key.

Urd staggered. "Belldandy, have you ever heard the word 'making love?'" Urd said.

Belldandy blushed. Her face was so red you couldn't tell an apple from her face.

"Nee-san! how can you say such a thing! I," Belldandy said.

"You know Belldandy; making love with Keiichi means you love him. And by doing so, you could express your love for each other." Urd explained.

'But, If I give myself to him, and he leaves me, what would I do? I would be nothing. What about my dignity?" Belldandy said, still blushing.

"Do you think he will leave you Bell? He accepted being immortal for you! He does everything! He sacrificed being mortal, and became a god, for you! Do you think that's enough proof that he loves you? Belldandy, when did you sacrifice something for both of you?" Urd said.

"Nee-san, I think that should be done after we are married. Making love to Keiichi is the ultimate sacrifice that I would do for him." Belldandy said, picking up the dishes.

"Belldandy, think about it. Please. He is still a man. Remember when he accidentally called Peorth? What was his wish? Do you think he does not desire it too? He 'wants' you Bell. All of you. I can tell that he is still a virgin, acting like a boy when you touch him." Urd said, obviously trying to convince Belldandy to do the deed.

"Hmm... Nee-san, come to think about it, I think you are right. I will ask Keii, tonight." Belldandy said, suddenly excited at the thought. "What should I wear? Something seductive?"

"Since you are just going to take it off, just wear the normal things you would wear." Urd said.

"Okay... I think I am ready to do that thing with my Keiichi. Do you want to help me with the dishes Nee-san? And by the way, thank you for the advice." Belldandy said politely.

"No Bell, I have something else to do. Go wash the dishes." Urd said, standing up and with that, Urd left.

"Keiichi... I hope you accept me." Belldandy thought while taking the dishes to the kitchen.

And with that, the Dining room was empty. But Urd suddenly showed up again in the dining room.

"Papa, I need to talk to you." Urd thought, and with that, Kami-sama suddenly showed up in the Dining room too...

"Urd, did you convince Belldandy?" Kami-sama asked.

"Yes papa. But, why are we doing this?" Urd asked.

"I'm bored. Watching them every night not doing anything! It makes me sad that Kei-boy cannot pleasure my daughter." Kami-sama said.

"Papa... Aren't we playing with them? I mean..." Urd said, obviously not wanting any trouble. The last time she interfered she got a suspension. She hates suspensions.

"If you are thinking that I would punish you Urd, do not fret. This will be clean. After all, I thought about it right? Keiichi is also convinced. He will take Belldandy to a date tonight, and after that, you know what. Urd, I want you to install Observer Wards in her room, and tell me afterwards, tell me. I will upgrade them so that Belldandy would not see the Observer Wards. Do you understand?" Kami-sama said.

"Yes papa... I didn't know that you had a thing for this." Urd said, grinning.

"If you don't get to work immediately, I will make sure that you get your license suspended! Forever!" Kami-sama said.

And with that, Urd immediately vanished.

"Hmm... Let's see Kei-Boy, if you pass my next exam." Kami-sama said. And with that, He vanished also.

**Author's Notes:**

I am very sorry that this chappie is a little bit short. Writers block. And another cliffie...

Read and Review!

Keii-Chan


	5. Chapter 5: Powers over Powers

**Disclaimer: ****  
**I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:  
**I was inspired to make this through the influence of my dear cousin. And through my eternal love for my girlfriend, Jhannel Lyn. This is for you my honey!

I am a real fan of ah my goddess, I have watched the OVA, the movie, ah my goddess TV season 1, and ah my goddess sorezore no tsubasa (season 2). I will definitely be at a halt from sorezore episode 14, so sentaro will be also here in my fic, so you will also read some taken from the movie and some taken from season 1 and so forth.

I really need your comments and suggestions. Just click on 'Go' on the submit review on the bottom of the page, and just write what you think about the story. I wish that people that read only and not review go to Hild for eternity! Kidding. Just Read and Review. Thanks!

This story from this chapter will be on the Rating "M." Just read it, and you would understand why I put this fic now on "M."

_**Last Time on No One Would Dare...**_

"If you are thinking that I would punish you Urd, do not fret. This will be clean. After all, I thought about it right? Keiichi is also convinced. He will take Belldandy to a date tonight, and after that, you know what. Urd, I want you to install Observer Wards in her room, and tell me afterwards, tell me. I will upgrade them so that Belldandy would not see the Observer Wards. Do you understand?" Kami-sama said.

"Yes papa... I didn't know that you had a thing for this." Urd said, grinning.

"If you don't get to work immediately, I will make sure that you get your license suspended! Forever!" Kami-sama said.  
And with that, Urd immediately vanished.

"Hmm... Let's see Kei-Boy, if you pass my next exam." Kami-sama said. And with that, He vanished also.

_**No One Would Dare**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Powers over Powers**_

"Kei-Boy. I have been watching you since you made that wish. And now, that you have become one of us means that you are going to live forever. Do you accept such a fate?" Kami-sama said.

"Yes sir." Keiichi said.

"Well then, Keiichi, you shall be called, 'the god of music.' Do you know why? Because I have a feeling that you would be a great musician. Your license is 2nd class, limited license." Kami-sama said, looking over Keiichi's file.

"Sir, May I be excused?" Keiichi said bluntly.

"Just one last question. Or, more of a request." Kami-sama said. "Keiichi, why do you not take my daughter out on a date?"

"Sir, I am just nervous, that's all. The idea of dating a goddess seems so big for me." Keiichi said.

"Son, you know, you shouldn't say such a thing. You are now divine, one of us. You shouldn't be nervous anymore. It is not a valid reason. You are now engaged and when did you date my daughter? Once? C'mon Kei-Boy! You could have done better, honestly." Kami-sama said.

"What are you implying sir?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm implying that you should date her! Tonight!" Kami-sama said. "Don't worry about the two sisters who would love to watch you; I will take care of them."

"Could I really date Belldandy Sir? Can I?" Keiichi asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes you can. I am already saying it right?" Kami-sama said.

"Okay. Thank you sir." Keiichi said. And with saying that, Keiichi left His office.

When Keiichi left Kami-Sama's room, he immediately went to see Belldandy, who was washing the dishes at the kitchen.

"Belldandy, can I ask you something?" Keiichi asked.

"What is it, Kei?" Belldandy asked, looking somewhat worried that Keiichi would say something horrible.

"I was wondering, can we go on a date tonight?" Keiichi asked.

"Why Kei, I would be delighted! It has been a while since you asked me out on a date Kei..." Belldandy said, blushing.

"I know Bell. That's why I would like to do this more often, to make it up to you." Keiichi said.

"That sounds great Kei, really wonderful. I also want to do something later tonight Kei, just to make it up to you also." Belldandy said, looking at the ground as if there was something there.

"Okay. If you say so my love." Keiichi said.

"I love you Keiichi Morisato. Please don't leave me." Belldandy said.

"And I love you too, Belldandy, or should I say, Belldandy Morisato. And I promise that I will always be here. Always and forever." Keiichi said.

"That's nice to hear Kei, now I am sure of your love. And sacrifices must be made in order to strengthen that love." Belldandy said.

"What are you saying Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

"You will know tonight Kei, tonight is the night." Belldandy said, kissing Keiichi passionately.

Keiichi and Belldandy went back home late. Their date seemed like forever, even though they have known each other for four years, It seemed that they have known each other just yesterday. Talking about everything, as if they were just getting to know each other. When they reached their home, they saw that everybody was asleep, for the lights were all out now, and Bampei was doing his nightly patrol.

"Belldandy, I love you." Keiichi said. "I had fun this evening."

"I also had fun Kei, having you in my life makes me the luckiest girl in the whole world!" Belldandy said. "I am going to our room now Kei, I'm going to change my clothes into something more comfortable."

"Okay Belldandy. I'll wait." Keiichi said. And with that, Belldandy entered their room.

Just when Belldandy entered the room, Kami-sama suddenly appeared.

"Kei-boy. You know, when you enter your room, you are going to get some." Kami-sama said.

"Sir! I never knew that you are already there." Keiichi said. Obviously frightened at Kami-sama's sudden appearance.

"Kei-boy, do you know what Belldandy meant when she said sacrifice?" Kami-sama said.

"No Sir, I really have no idea." Keiichi said.

"You are really thick Kei-boy. She is going to sacrifice herself! To you!" Kami-sama said.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Keiichi asked.

"You really are thick Kei-boy. Anyway, Belldandy would be calling you in about 3 seconds. So, I better be going." Kami-sama said, vanishing again.

"Kei, aren't you going to sleep yet?" Belldandy said, opening the door to their room.

"Oh, I'm coming Bell." Keiichi said.

When Keiichi entered their room, he was shocked at Belldandy. She was wearing purple lingerie that is so fits her body so much that all the curves of her body are visible. As usual, the reaction of Keiichi is predictable.

"Bell! What are you wearing?" Keiichi said, obviously sweating. But all hesitations stopped when Belldandy gave him a kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, but Keiichi stopped when Belldandy started to unbutton his shirt.

"Umm, Belldandy, What are you doing? Do you know what is going to happen when you do that?" Keiichi said, buttoning his shirt again.

"Yes Kei, I know. I want this to happen. Since we are already engaged, I think we should move to the next stage, don't you think my love? I think we should do this. Don't you want this to happen to us Kei? When are we going to do this? When were married?" Belldandy said. "This is my ultimate sacrifice to you my love. I am sacrificing myself to you Kei. Because I love you so much, I am willing to give up everything, even myself."

Secretly, 2 cupids were watching at the TV in the living room. Awaiting Keiichi's answer.

To Be Continued!

I'm so sorry! Couldn't help it! Please! Read and Review! I really need it to write longer chappies! Thanks!

Ja Ne!

Keii-Chan


	6. Chapter 6: Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:**

I was inspired to make this through the influence of my dear cousin. And through my eternal love for my girlfriend, Jhannel Lyn. This is for you my honey!

I am a real fan of ah my goddess, I have watched the OVA, the movie, ah my goddess TV season 1, and ah my goddess sorezore no tsubasa (season 2). I will definitely be at a halt from sorezore episode 14, so sentaro will be also here in my fic, so you will also read some taken from the movie and some taken from season 1 and so forth.

I really need your comments and suggestions. Just click on 'Go' on the submit review on the bottom of the page, and just write what you think about the story. I wish that people that read only and not review go to Hild for eternity! Kidding. Just Read and Review. Thanks!

I just finished Ah! My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa, and the ending sucks! It really sucks! The people in AIC and TBS made the story a business! I didn't like the ending one bit! Such a cliffie! I think that they are going to make a third season. But all in all, I still am in love with the saga.

_**Last Time on No One Would Dare...**_

"Bell! What are you wearing?" Keiichi said, obviously sweating. But all hesitations stopped when Belldandy gave him a kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, but Keiichi stopped when Belldandy started to unbutton his shirt.

"Umm, Belldandy, What are you doing? Do you know what is going to happen when you do that?" Keiichi said, buttoning his shirt again.

"Yes Kei, I know. I want this to happen. Since we are already engaged, I think we should move to the next stage, don't you think my love? I think we should do this. Don't you want this to happen to us Kei? When are we going to do this? When were married?" Belldandy said. "This is my ultimate sacrifice to you my love. I am sacrificing myself to you Kei. Because I love you so much, I am willing to give up everything, even myself."

Secretly, 2 cupids were watching at the TV in the living room. Awaiting Keiichi's answer.

_No One Would Dare_

_Chapter 6_

_Sacrifices_

"Belldandy, I don't think we should be doing this." Keiichi said.

"Why Kei? Don't you love me? Don't you appreciate this?" Belldandy said, starting to cry.

"No Bell! I want this to happen, but," Keiichi said, but was interrupted by Belldandy's kisses yet again.

"Then don't speak my love, let's do this." Belldandy said.

Keiichi immediately broke their kiss and he started to talk again.

"Belldandy, I think that we should do this after we get married. Don't you think? I know that I consider myself as the luckiest guy on earth having you at my side, but, I think that we should take this slowly. One step at a time."

"But Kei, we could also do this now right?" Belldandy said, but Keiichi interrupted Belldandy by speaking again.

"Bell, I am not yet ready for this stage of our relationship. Please allow me this one mistake. I promise that I will make it up to you, after we get married. Please?"

"Hmm... I think you're right my love. You are not the one who is lucky, I am also lucky to have you in my life. Knowing that you have these traits makes me feel I chose you over all the gods in heaven. I love you Keiichi!" Belldandy said, giving keiichi another passionate kiss.

The kiss seemed to last forever when Belldandy broke the kiss. She immediately spoke afterwards.

"Sleep now my love." Belldandy said, hugging Keiichi in the process.

"Thank you Bell, for listening to me. I love you." Keiichi said, obviously out of breath from their kiss.

"And I love you Kei, I love you. Good Night..." Belldandy said.

Skuld woke up exhausted last night. She and Sentaro had fun last night. Sentaro brought her to the newest ice cream shop in their prefecture, and had almost everything in the shop, but much to her surprise, Sentaro was able to pay for everything.

"Hmm... maybe I should wake up Big Sis and Keiichi. I haven't done this since Keiichi moved to her room." Skuld said to herself, and with that, Skuld went out the room.

"Maya, how are things up there?" Kami-sama said over the phone.

"Lord, everything is fine here. Nilffleim has not made a move since you took a vacation." Maya said.

"Excellent. Just keep me notified every earth week and update me of the latest things there." Kami-sama said.

"Yes my Lord. I will be more delighted to inform you of everything that is happening here in heaven. Would there be anything my Lord?" Maya said.

"None at the moment. Good bye Maya." Kami-sama said. Putting down the phone.

As soon as Kami-sama put the phone, He saw Skuld walk out of her room and headed to Belldandy and Keiichi's room.

"My child, where are you headed to this morning?" Kami-sama asked.

"Oh Daddy! Good morning! I was just going to wake up Big Sis and Keiichi." Skuld said.

"Okay Skuld. Can you tell Belldandy to make breakfast this morning? I'm starved." Kami-sama said.

"Okay Daddy. I'll do that." Skuld said, opening the door of Belldandy and Keiichi's room.

Skuld was shocked at what she saw. Belldandy was sleeping, wrapped in the sleeping arms of Keiichi. She also was shocked by the lingerie that her sister was wearing. As if she tried to seduce Keiichi last night, which was what really shocked her.

"Keiichi! What did you do to my sister last night!" Skuld screamed at them, seeing the position that her sister was in.

The two woke up at Skuld's screams.

"Good morning Skuld." Belldandy said. "Why are you screaming this early in the morning?"

"I know that you two are engaged, but I think that you shouldn't be like this when you sleep!" Skuld said. "Keiichi! What did you do to my sister!" Skuld said. She was already holding a Skuld Bomb on her hands.

"Sister! Hide that this instant! Or else you will face the punishment." Belldandy said.

The look in Belldandy's eyes did not show the sweet Belldandy. Skuld knew that the look of her older sister is serious. To put it simpler, Belldandy is mad at her actions. She did the best thing that she could do. Withdraw.

"I'm sorry sister. I'm keeping it already." Skuld said, hiding the Skuld Bomb. "Sister, Daddy said that when you wake up tell him to please cook breakfast for us."

"Oh, I forgot! Kei, if you would excuse me, I forgot to cook breakfast!" Belldandy said, getting her robe and going to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is delicious, as usual." Kami-sama said.

"Thank you Father." Belldandy said.

"By the way, when are going to set the date of your wedding?" Kami-sama asked.

"Oh, I haven't talked about that with Kei yet Father." Belldandy exclaimed.

"Oh, you should! Where is Kei-Boy Belldandy? I have to talk with him." Kami-sama said.

"He went to work Father. Why do you ask?" Belldandy asked.

"Nothing Belldandy. Tell me when he comes home. I'll be going back to heaven for a little paper work, I'll be back by dinner." Kami-sama said.

"Okay Father. By the way, can you tell the gods up there that I am going to get married and they are invited." Belldandy said.

"Knowing the gods, they already know." Kami-sama said. "Nothing is safe up there."

With that, Kami-sama vanished. Belldandy sighed, missing Keiichi up to the moment, and wanted to visit him.

"Keiichi! Can you hand me that wrench?" Chihiro said.

"Okay. Here you go." Keiichi said.

For the past year, Keiichi has been working in the shop of Chihiro, earning more than $500 a month. Being their top engineer, and mind you, he is good, he is the pride of the shop, earning more than Chihiro herself.

"By the way, how are things over at the household? Everything doing great?" Chihiro asked.

"It's okay, were doing great. Belldandy's father is staying with us." Keiichi said.

"Really? Never seen Belldandy's father. How's he like?" Chihiro said.

"He's a nice man. That's all that I can say. He approves of our relationship, and He likes me, I think." Keiichi said.

"Well I'm happy for you Keiichi, knowing that Bell-Chan's Father likes you. It's hard for a boyfriend to get the affection of the girl's father, you know." Chihiro said.

"Thank you sempai, for the comment. I'm going back to work now." Keiichi said.

"Okay." Chihiro said, moving back to the car that she was doing.

"I hope that everything is alright there. Hmmm... How is Belldandy doing?" Keiichi thought as he finishes his work.

Belldandy just went home from shopping, buying every wedding magazine that she could find. As she came home, she immediately read and skimmed different magazines, trying to pick out the perfect gown for her. As she was browsing through the pages, Urd interrupted her.

"Hey sis, aren't you going to ask help from me? You know that I have taste too you know." Urd said, obviously wanting to help.

"Of course Nee-san, you can help me. Here, look through these magazines, and if you find something cute, elegant, and beautiful, mark it, then show it to me afterward." Belldandy said, handing over a few of the magazines that she was reading.

"Belldandy! These are very thick magazines you got! You sure are excited about your upcoming wedding. By the way, how was last night?" Urd said, grinning.

"Oh! Sister, nothing happened." Belldandy said, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing if nothing happened?" Urd said, still grinning.

"Nee-san, I am a first class goddess! I cannot lie! Keiichi wants to preserve both him and me up to the wedding night. To put the story much simpler, He wants to do it after the wedding." Belldandy said, again skimming through the pages of her magazine.

"Well, I guess its right for both of you, knowing you two, always in innocence, it sickens me! Anyway, I wish you a beautiful wedding sister." Urd said. "Here's a cute one Bell, look."

"Hmm... It's a little bit revealing. Should I try it on?" Belldandy said, standing up.

"Yes, let's see how it fits you." Urd said.

With that, Belldandy looked at the picture of the dress, and in an instant, she was engulfed in a white light, and with the light dissipating, part by part the wedding dress was revealed.

"How does it look Nee-san?" Belldandy asked.

"It looks wonderful on you Belldandy." Kami-sama said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Father! When did you come back?" Belldandy said, looking at a life-size mirror she conjured in front of her.

"Just now Belldandy. It looks nice." Kami-sama said, pointing at the dress Belldandy was wearing. "How about this Belldandy, try this on." Pointing at another dress that was on the magazine.

"Okay.." Belldandy said.

"I'm home!" Keiichi said, entering the temple.

"Welcome back Kei!" Belldandy said, coming out of their room.

"Bell, isn't it bad luck for the bride to be wearing the wedding dress before the wedding?" Keiichi said, obviously looking stunned at Belldandy was wearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kei, but do not fret, I am a goddess remember? No bad luck will befall me." Belldandy said. "Now, don't doubt my love for you." Belldandy kissed Keiichi.

"Kei-Boy, is this how you greet my daughter every time you come home?" Kami-sama said.

"Sir! No sir." Keiichi said, immediately breaking the kiss that the two shared.

"Kei-boy, will you come with me for a minute?" Kami-sama said.

"Okay sir." Keiichi said, following Kami-sama.

"Oh, look at the time!" Belldandy said, "I should be preparing dinner." And with that, Belldandy changed her dress in an instant and headed for the kitchen.

"Kei-Boy, why didn't you make love with Belldandy last night?" Kami-sama asked.

"Sir, you know about that?" Keiichi asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course I know everything Kei-boy! I am Kami-sama! The ruler of heaven and earth!" Kami-sama said proudly. "But seriously, why didn't you make love with her? I mean, she was really sacrificing herself for you! No guy has resisted Belldandy. You know the line of gods that were courting her? Countless! And here you are, well, I can't say that you are a mortal, but, a god also, and you were able to say no to Belldandy?"

"Sir, I just believe in the sanctity of marriage. I believe that those actions should be done after the marriage, not before. You have also taught this kind of things right sir? About morality?" Keiichi said.

"Well, I guess your right Kei-Boy. Let's go inside, I'm hungry." Kami-sama said. "I'm proud of you Kei-Boy, you were able to pass all my tests. I am honored to have you as a son-in-law."

"Thank you, Sir, or should I say, Father?" Keiichi said.

"Yes Kei-boy, father is the right term. C'mon, let's go inside." Kami-sama said.

With the two boys going inside, they fail to notice that a white haired girl was floating over the temple, watching their every move. And with that, the figure said;

"That's what you think Keiichi. I will make sure that you don't see your wedding day!"

To Be Continued...

Cliffie! Yay! Finally done with this chappie! At last! You know what to do, R&R, or as we say, Read and Review!

Till next time!

Ja Ne!

Keii-Chan


	7. Chapter 7: Power of the Mind

**Dear Readers:**

I will no longer continue this story, due to lack of ideas. Joke! If didn't want to continue this, then I wouldn't be wasting time right?

So, on with the chapter. Sorry took so long. Mental block and stuff.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:**

I was inspired to make this through the influence of my dear cousin. And through my eternal love for my girlfriend, Jhannel Lyn. This is for you my honey!

I am a real fan of ah my goddess, I have watched the OVA, the movie, ah my goddess TV season 1, and ah my goddess sorezore no tsubasa (season 2). I will definitely be at a halt from sorezore episode 14, so sentaro will be also here in my fic, so you will also read some taken from the movie and some taken from season 1 and so forth.

I really need your comments and suggestions. Just click on 'Go' on the submit review on the bottom of the page, and just write what you think about the story. I wish that people that read only and not review go to Hild for eternity! Kidding. Just Read and Review. Thanks!

I just finished Ah! My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa, and the ending sucks! It really sucks! The people in AIC and TBS made the story a business! I didn't like the ending one bit! Such a cliffie! I think that they are going to make a third season. But all in all, I still am in love with the saga.

I started reading the manga of the story and definitely Keima and Takano would be in this story.

_**Last time on No one would dare...**_

"Kei-Boy, why didn't you make love with Belldandy last night?" Kami-sama asked.

"Sir, you know about that?" Keiichi asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course I know everything Kei-boy! I am Kami-sama! The ruler of heaven and earth!" Kami-sama said proudly. "But seriously, why didn't you make love with her? I mean, she was really sacrificing herself for you! No guy has resisted Belldandy. You know the line of gods that were courting her? Countless! And here you are, well, I can't say that you are a mortal, but, a god also, and you were able to say no to Belldandy?"

"Sir, I just believe in the sanctity of marriage. I believe that those actions should be done after the marriage, not before. You have also taught these kind of things right sir? About morality?" Keiichi said.

"Well, I guess your right Kei-Boy. Let's go inside, I'm hungry." Kami-sama said.

"I'm proud of you Kei-Boy, you were able to pass all my tests. I am honored to have you as a son-in-law."

"Thank you, Sir, or should I say, Father?" Keiichi said.

"Yes Kei-boy, father is the right term. C'mon, let's go inside." Kami-sama said.

With the two boys going inside, they fail to notice that a white haired girl was floating over the temple, watching their every move. And with that, the figure said;

"That's what you think Keiichi. I will make sure that you don't see your wedding day!"

_**No one would dare**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Power of the mind**_

Keiichi woke up early this morning, he wanted to fix his bike. It had been troubling him these past few days, the clicking in his engine didn't seem to be in harmony. Just as he was about to walk to the garage, he heard Kami-sama call for him.

"Yo Kei-boy! Come here." Kami-sama said.

"Father, what is it?" Keiichi said.

"Oh, I was just wondering where you were going." He replied.

"I am going to fix my bike father, it's been bugging me these past few days. I want to ensure the safety of it." Keiichi said.

"Really? Can I see your bike?" He said.

"Bell, for the N'th time, the 337th one is the perfect one for you." Urd said.

"Just 12 more sister. Please. I just want to look perfect for my Keiichi." Belldandy muttered.

Ever since Keiichi slept, Belldandy had been trying on every single wedding gown that is in the magazines she bought yesterday. It's like she is on a spree, ever so excited by the mere thought of her beloved.

"Bell, you could just make your own you know, out of all the gowns that you conjured, make one up, that suits your taste.

"Oh dear, thank you sister, that is a great idea." Bell said. And with that, she became pure white, and when the light dissipated, she was wearing a gown, a tube gown, with a tail that is 5 feet to the floor, but in front the skirt was just below the knee. She wore the blue overalls that was in her robes, and her veil is made of pure silk, that is also 5 feet from her down to the floor. When Urd saw this, she just gawked.

"Bell, now that is the perfect dress that you should wear." Urd said, still in awe of the dress that her sister just created.

"You really think so sister?" bell said, looking at the mirror, checking for any flaws of her creation.

"Really 5/5 stars sister. That would make K just so proud that he married one of us. By the way, when is the wedding?" Urd asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet? It's set for next month. Kei had already made the arrangements. It's going to be a garden wedding. He said he didn't want the wedding to be Shinto." Belldandy said.

"Really now? Keiichi is Shinto right? So he really must be making a big sacrifice for this. You know that his parents are Shinto and they expect a Shinto wedding." Urd replied.

"Keiichi said that he didn't want a formal wedding." Belldandy replied.

"No kei-boy, it's in the disc brake." Kami-sama said.

"I'm very sure that it is in the engine, but if it's you father, then I'll check." Keiichi replied.

"Your right father! It was in the disc brake! It's broken, that's why it sounded like crap."

"Never doubt Me Kei-boy! I know everything!" Kami-sama said, with a chuckle.

Just then, a woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Hild! How did you get here?" Kami-sama said, summoning immediately His robes and a sword.

"Now now dear, I didn't come here to fight, I just came for a visit." Hild said.

'But, I'm very sure that the fight would be saved for later.' Hild thought as she forced a fake smile.

Sorry for keeping this short, But I will make it up to all of you in the later chapters. And for those 'Men' who are interested in a Lemon, then your wish will be granted in the later chappies."

Till then,


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that i need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; i will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:**

I was inspired to make this through the influence of my dear cousin. And through my eternal love for my girlfriend, Jhannel Lyn. This is for you my honey!

I am a real fan of ah my goddess, i have watched the OVA, the movie, ah my goddess TV season 1, and ah my goddess sorezore no tsubasa (season 2). I will definitely be at a halt from sorezore episode 14, so sentaro will be also here in my fic, so you will also read some taken from the movie and some taken from season 1 and so forth.

I really need your comments and suggestions. Just click on 'Go' on the submit review on the bottom of the page, and just write what you think about the story. I wish that people that read only and not review go to Hild for eternity! Kidding. Just Read and Review. Thanks!

I just finished Ah! My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa, and the ending sucks! It really sucks! The people in AIC and TBS made the story a business! I didn't like the ending one bit! Such a cliffie! I think that they are going to make a third season. But all in all, I still am in love with the saga.

I started reading the manga of the story and definitely Keima and Takano would be in this story.

Has it really been that long? I really sorry I never got to update my story. Well, here it is. The next chapter.

_**Last time on No one would dare...**_

_**"**_No kei-boy, it's in the disc brake." Kami-sama said

"I'm very sure that it is in the engine, but if it's you father, then I'll check." Keiichi replied.

"Your right father! It was in the disc brake! It's broken, that's why it sounded like crap."

"Never doubt Me Kei-boy! I know everything!" Kami-sama said, with a chuckle.

Just then, a woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Hild! How did you get here?" Kami-sama said, summoning immediately His robes and a sword.

"Now now dear, I didn't come here to fight, I just came for a visit." Hild said.

'But, I'm very sure that the fight would be saved for later.' Hild thought as she forced a fake smile.

**No one Would Dare**

**Chapter 8**

"**Wedding"**

Keiichi woke up early today, feeling frisky. Ever since Hild visited 3 weeks ago, he wakes up very alert. Hild played another trick on him when she came, but she also found out that he was already divine. Not to mention Kami-sama was there, helping him every inch of the way. But, today was different. He was going to face one that was even scarier than Hild herself. His parents.

"What am I going to do?" Keiichi thought as he lay down his futon. "They are coming. Today! I wonder what they would say about me marrying Belldandy. But, I will be by her side, forever. And if today is the day that I could prove to her that I love her, then so be it." Keiichi thought to himself, failing to notice that he was already standing with a pose that only superman would do when flying. With this, he woke up his beloved.

"Kei, Honey... what are you doing?" Belldandy said dumb-founded.

"Nothing Bell. I was just thinking, you know. My parents are coming over today so that I could introduce you to them. I am just a little nervous." Keiichi said.

"Don't worry dearest, I will make sure that everything will be alright." Belldandy assured. "Now, why don't you go and take a bath? I'll join you so that I could wash your back."

"Now now Bell, are you sure that you want to do that?" Keiichi said, nervously.

"Kei, in a week, we are going to be husband and wife, why don't you allow me this? I am a goddess Kei, and I am also your fiancée. It is not just my duty as a goddess to do this, but also as your future wife. Now, go to the bathroom and wait for me there okay?" Belldandy said, seriously.

"Okay." Keiichi said, walking out of their room as if forgetting that his parents are coming.

"Takano, are you ready?" Keima asked his wife.

"I think I am darling. Shall we go?" Takano replied.

"I think so too." Keima said, motioning to the door.

"Kei-boy, are your parents really coming today?" Kami-sama asked.

"Yes they are, father."

"Well, I know they are good persons. So, why don't we go to that bike of yours again? I have this upgrade that I want to install in it."

"Okay."

"Keima, is this the place?" Takano asked.

"Yes. K1 told me that they live in a temple, with Belldandy's sisters."

"Yes I know that already Keima. But, do you approve of this? I mean, she is a _gaijin._"

"Takano, I really do not care who our son marries. Just as long as my son is happy." Keima said. "Shall we go inside? Let's meet them."

With that, Keima and his wife went inside the temple grounds.

"Father, I know that this upgrade would increase the speed by 1.5, but I know that the chassis will not hold for too long." Keiichi said.

"Kei-boy, you mock my intelligence. I'm hurt." Kami-sama said laughing. "I know that it would hold. Try it."

"If you say so." Keiichi said.

"Well now, if it isn't my son. Still tinkering with the bike? I know that you will never pass me. HAHA!" Keima said.

"Dad, your here!" Keiichi said.

"Well now, you must be Belldandy's father. It's nice to meet you sir." Keima greeted Kami-sama.

"It's nice to meet you too Keima." Shaking Kami-Sama's hand.

Belldandy came out to the garage to give her father and Keiichi some tea when she saw Takano.

"Well, you must be Belldandy." Takano said.

"Yes, and you must be Keiichi's mother. It's nice to meet you maam." Belldandy replied.

"I want to be straight forward with you Bell-chan. I do not like you taking my son away from us. Please understand." Takano said.

"I am well aware of that maam. I am not taking your son from you. Let me tell you maam, that we are already engaged. And I believe that after 4 years, we should get married. I love Keiichi and there is nothing in this world that could stop me from marrying him. Don't you think?" Belldandy said.

"Since you say such things, are you interested in a little gamble?" Takano said.

"Sure, why not?" Belldandy replied.

"Keiichi has never passed his father Keima, in a race. In his life. So, if he passes him, I let him marry you on his own terms. But, if Keima wins, you have to consider the marriage to be Shinto."

"I accept." Belldandy said.

To be continued.

I am really sorry that this chapter took so long. You know what to do, R&R.

Ja ne!

Keii-chan


	9. Chapter 9: Racing Hearts, Changing Minds

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own ah my goddess. It is owned by many companies that I need not mention. I also do not own the characters in the anime series; I will just use them as pawns in my story.

**Authors Notes:**

It has been a while since I wrote stuff… Lost my PC at home and school seemed to be like forever... Just as I said before, I will finish this story, no matter what! Anyway, for those who have read it, Angelbreed2121, here is the chappie…

_**Last time on no one would dare…**_

"I am well aware of that ma'am. I am not taking your son from you. Let me tell you ma'am, that we are already engaged. And I believe that after 4 years, we should get married. I love Keiichi and there is nothing in this world that could stop me from marrying him. Don't you think?" Belldandy said.

"Since you say such things, are you interested in a little gamble?" Takano said.

"Sure, why not?" Belldandy replied.

"Keiichi has never passed his father Keima, in a race. So, if he passes him, I let him marry you on his own terms. But, if Keima wins, you have to consider the marriage to be Shinto."

"I accept." Belldandy said.

**No One Would Dare**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Racing Hearts, Changing Minds**_

Keiichi was walking in the hall of the once peaceful home that he and Belldandy shared. Apparently, Hild forcefully welcomed herself in their humble abode. With this, Hild has already occupied the vacant room near the kitchen, and deliberately put a sign at the door. It said, "Hild's Love Hotel" with a chibi hild face on it. As keiichi read this, he began to recall what happened last night during dinner time.

_*about 8 hours ago*_

Takano insisted that she would cook dinner for them, since Keima did not eat anything but her cooking. As the upcoming race tomorrow, they called it quits, and settled their arguments on dinner time. As dinner was about to be done, the Morisato household made their way to the dining room. First were Keiichi and Belldandy, holding hands and talking about anything and everything in the world, laughing as they sat down together. Kami-Sama appeared out of nothingness just a few seconds after them. Kami-Sama sat down, conjured his guitar and suddenly sang… Now as he picked up the guitar, he sang.

"He asked us… Be You Angels? And we said Nay! We are but men! ROCK" Kami-Sama loudly sang.

Hild appeared afterwards, having almost the same powers as Kami-Sama, she also appeared out of nothingness. She heard Kami-Sama sing, and said,

"Why? Are you a man?" Laughing as she sat down in front of Kami-Sama.

With this sarcastic comment that Hild said, Kami-Sama transfigured his guitar into a lightning-bolt, and pointed it straight at Hild.

"Why? YOU WANT TO START A FIGHT?" Kami-Sama shouted.

"Well, if YOU want to go there, WHY NOT?" Hild said as she conjured a lightning-bolt of her own. Around this time, Urd appeared, as she broke up the fight.

"You guys, please, stop this non-sense! Keiichi's parents are here! Hild, Behave! Papa, sit down!" Urd spat at the two.

"Okay. Whatever." Hild said, banishing her weapon of choice.

"If that is what my daughter wishes, then I would stop." Kami-Sama also said, transfiguring the lightning-bolt back to his old guitar.

"Yeah right, whatever Mr. Ruler of the Uni-FUCKING-verse!" Hild spat.

Kami-Sama chose to ignore the comment that Hild said, because Skuld came.

"Hi Daddy!" Skuld hugged her father, as she sat down beside Kami-Sama.

"So, how was your date with Sentaro today?" Kami-Sama said.

"Daddy! We did NOT have a date! It was just going to the ice-cream store, and after that we went to watch Kanpanman the sequel: The Revenge of The Sauce Devil! It's obviously not a date!" Skuld said, as she turned beet red.

"Well, that's not what my records say…" Kami-Sama said laughing.

Keima and Takano entered the dining room afterwards, Keima, carrying the bowl and a gas stove. Takano was carrying the ingredients for the dish tonight.

"I thought we should have some hot-pot tonight." Takano said smiling.

Keima sat down next to Keiichi and Takano sat beside him afterwards. And as the fire was burning and the water boiling, Hild suddenly said,

"I was wondering if I could crash with you all. It seems that 'He' (pointing at Kami-Sama) is having a good vacation and I was envious. I already filed the paperworks back at uhm… Work, and already filed my little vacation. I promise that I will not cause any trouble. And in return for that, you have to invite me to Belldandy and Keiichi's wedding. Deal?"

"You are obviously NOT welcome at my daughter's wedding!" Kami-Sama said.

"Now now, Darling… that's not for you to decide right? After all, this is your DAUGHTER'S wedding… Right Bell-Chan?" Hild said, looking at Belldandy with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, I don't see that as a problem? Everyone who wants to attend our wedding is welcome! Right Keii-Chan?" Belldandy said, while smiling to Keiichi.

'As if I have a choice in this…' Keiichi said smiling while giving the go signal to Belldandy.

"By the way Keiichi. You know you have a race tomorrow." Takano said, while passing the plates.

"Yes Takano. I know that. I just don't think that it's appropriate. I mean, I should choose what my wedding should be." Keiichi said. For the first time, he was a man, who sounds so confident in front of his mother.

"I know that Keiichi, but, we also have the right to decide, since we are your parents. That's why I made a little wager so I that it would be fair." Takano said. "You know Belldandy; our family tradition is ALL weddings should be Shinto, since that is our religion. But, I also want the happiness of my son, so, I made a bet with you. Please understand that."

"Yes I do understand. However, Keiichi will definitely not lose tomorrow." Belldandy said to Takano. "Is that right Keii-Chan?"

All that Keiichi could do is nod at this.

*8 hours after*

"Oh man, how did I get into this mess?" Keiichi said to himself. "Well, I can't disappoint Bell now."

"What did you say Keii-Chan? How will I be disappointed?" Belldandy said, while laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Nothing Bell. I was just wondering if I could help you make breakfast today." Keiichi said, hugging Bell.

"Sure. Shall we go then?"

Skuld woke up early. She was assigned to make the race track. So, she was on her way to one of the biggest sites in Nekomi. Good thing it was a Sunday, no one was at NIT, because she made the track there. Of course, she had to plan this as to be fair to both sides. She knew Keiichi has a slight advantage because he knew every nook and cranny at the school, but, she also knew through speculations that Keima was good at racing, since Keiichi could not pass him, not even once.

* * *

"How did I get in this mess?" Skuld wondered, but continued to measure the track.

"Okay, this would be perfect! Bampei-Kun, Check the width and length of this." Giving orders to Bampei.

'Well, I guess I have to do this. Daddy asked me to.' Skuld thought as she laid out the track.

As soon as Skuld was finished with the race track, one by one the residents of the Morisato residence showed up. Keiichi and Belldandy being first, since Belldandy was always punctual, and also, she wanted to win the wager. Followed by Keima and Takano, who came 5 minutes after Keiichi and Belldandy. Kami-Sama and Urd arrived at the school after 30 minutes, and Hild arrived 5 minutes after Kami-Sama and Urd arrived. As she was saying that girls take a long time to fix themselves.

When Skuld saw that everyone was there, she explained the track.

"You will start here, where the tennis courts were before. Then, you take a sharp left turn to the building to your left, and make an 'S' turn to the auto club's clubhouse. Then you go straight, towards where the stairs to the entrance to the building to your right, where the cat house was. But there is another right turn before you hit the wall there. Afterwards it's a long drag race style back to this point. Your course is about 3 laps. Have you two got that?"

"Yes Skuld. Thank you for putting up with all this trouble." Keiichi said, smiling at her.

"Well I only did it because Daddy wanted me too." Skuld said.

Keima just nodded and put the visor of his helmet down. He spoke at Keiichi.

"Keiichi, how about this. You pass me, then you win. We don't have to finish these 3 laps. But for me, I have to. Deal?" Keima said.

"Sure Keima. No problem. Is that really what you want?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, since you can never pass me, then consider it a handicap for you. HAHAHAHA!" Keima said.

"Yeah sure. But this past few years, I got better you know? Don't be over confident Keima-san." Keiichi said.

"Okay, start your engines!" Skuld said. "Urd, will you do the honors of setting them off?"

Urd was walking to the middle of the two racers when Belldandy approached Keiichi.

"I'll be waiting at the finish line, my love." Belldandy said, while raising up his visor and kissing him, then putting it back in place. "For luck."

"Now you two! Save that for later!" Urd said. "Now let's start this race!" "Ready…" Both racers were revving their engines… As Urd unclasped her brassiere from under her blouse… "Set…" Keima and Keiichi were already anxious and waiting, while Urd took off her bra, and threw it up in the air… And as the undergarment fell into the ground she shouted… "GO!"

Both racers were tied at the start of the race… Keima just pulled off Keiichi as they approached the first turn.

"Damn! He was always good at turning…" Keiichi said.

As they approached the building, Keiichi was slowly but surely gaining speed but had to decelerate when they reached another sharp turn… Barely, he almost got Keima there, but at the last second, Keima dived, forcing Keiichi to decelerate and also had to dive… They reached the 'S' curve… Keiichi knew that this would be a great opportunity, but Keima read his intention, and blocked him… Both racers reached the garden where the cat house is, Keiichi was catching up to Keima, making Keima realize that his son was already at his tail… He blocked every single entry that Keiichi would go into… Then Keiichi remembered the words that Belldandy said…

"I'll be waiting for you at the finish line…"

"Alright! I have Belldandy by my side!"

He pushed his old BMW to its limit, trusting the years that he put up with it. He almost passed Keima, but, Keima knew what was happening… Keiichi's clutching was almost perfect, but Keima was better… as they reach the end of the first lap, Keima is in the lead, by a nose.

"Well now, 2 more laps to go…" Takano said. "I guess this is in the bag Belldandy!"

"I'm not quite sure about that, since there are 2 more laps left…" Belldandy said, clasping her hands together, almost praying…

At the end of the second lap, Keima was still in the lead, still by a nose…

'At this rate, Keima is going to win!' Keiichi said… 'No, I have to win this… I have to!'

Both racers reached the 'S' curve. Keima was already familiar with the track, and did it with much ease… Also Keiichi… He already dismissed the fact to pass Keima on the 'S', and thought that the only chance to win this is to do perfect clutching on the straight to the homestretch… Both racers approached the homestretch, the drag race style straight quarter mile… Keima was still in the lead…

"Belldandy… so, I think it's already decided…" Takano said…

Belldandy didn't speak a word, but closed her eyes…

'Alright my BMW, show me what you got!' Keiichi said as he revved the machine to its full strength… Keima saw this and did the same… as they were approaching the finish line, Keima miss clutched… But, Keiichi was perfect in all his clutches… giving him the opportunity to finally pass his father… 3 seconds before the finish line…

Screams were heard as both racers came to a halt. Keiichi did the impossible in almost all his life, as he thought it was. He finally beat Keima, and passed him… Belldandy was so proud at his husband-to-be, came running towards Keiichi, and hugging him ever so tightly. Keima dismounted his bike and went straight to his wife… Shrugging…

"He finally got good… I'm proud at Keiichi…" Keima said to Takano.

"Yes he indeed do good… But, why did you miss clutch at the homestretch Keima?" Takano asked.

"Had to… It was the only way to keep up with Keiichi… My bike is old, and thus, I have to push it a little to burn the engine, giving it more power… But I became over confident… I didn't notice that Keiichi has already passed me… You know that right?" Keima explained…

"Oh well, I guess it was fate." Takano said. Walking towards Belldandy and Keiichi.

"You win Belldandy. I guess we have to do this your way." Takano said. "You really did believe in Keiichi… And that was what made him win. I'm honored to have a daughter-in-law such as you. Take care of Keiichi… Alright?"

"I will… Ma'am, or should I say, Mother…" Belldandy said.

"Yes, I believe that's the right term." Takano said, smiling at Belldandy.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Authors notes:

I'm SO SORRY that this had to take 2 years to finish… To those who have waited, here it is, the latest chappie. And don't worry, as I said before, I would DEFINITELY finish this… We're still not done yet!

Till then,

Ja Ne!


End file.
